Such electrochemical assemblies have given rise to a vast amount of research and to abundant literature.
Numerous documents relate to preparing the main components of such assemblies. For example, document FR-A-2 616 971 describes the preparation of a lithium or a lithium alloy anode by spiral winding, whereas documents EP-A-0 285 476 and EP-A-0 357 859 describe the preparation of such an anode by deposition in the molten state. Documents FR-A-2 442 512, FR-A-2 523 769, FR-A-2 542 322, FR-A-2 557 735, FR-A-2 606 216, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,944 describe various electrolyte formulations. Document FR-A-2 563 382 describes various formulations of cathode materials based on V.sub.2 O.sub.5 and on metal oxides and sulfides.
Other documents relate to the technology for manufacturing such assemblies. Most such documents, see for example FR-A-2 616 969 and FR-A-2 616 970, propose preparing each layer making up the electrochemical assembly in steps, making use of solvents, and possibly also of final cross-linking. Document EP-A-0 145 498 envisages making the polymer electrolyte by extrusion or co-extrusion on another component of the assembly.
In spite of the above research and literature, no such assembly is industrially available at the present time.